Evan (KH)
|-|Normal= |-|Anti-Evan= Summary A Caring and Courageous man who will die to protect his loved ones, and he is a Keyblade Wielder that was tasked to keep the light safe. However when he saw a cloaked man strike Talin down, He shot a dark fireball at him, freeing Talin and dragging the man down into the realm of darkness with him.. However the man quickly fled back into the realm of light, leaving Evan down in the Realm of Darkness. There he wandered for ten long years. After resisting for those ten years, he unfortunately gets corrupted by the darkness, and becomes darker, and evil. his usual cheerful and happy demeanor turned sour, and his grief, and misery manifested within him. He combats Talin at first, and easily overpowers him. He then is encountered by his twin sons who he hasnt seen since they were six years old. Evan fights them as well, but loses. Evan gets knocked out, and a flash of light erupts around everyone, bringing them back to the realm of light. Upon waking up, Evan returned back to normal, and he opened his eyes. He first assumes that the world they were in was devoured by the darkness but after being reassured by Talin that they were in the Realm of Light, Tears fell from Evan. He finally got what he was waiting for. That, and he was happy to see his two sons grown up and became keyblade wielders as well. Shortly there after, they all went to Yen Sid's tower where Evan was encountered by his wife. After a tearful reunion hug and kiss, Brooke catches Evan up to speed of their predicament, and Evan then joins Talin as an ally. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Evan Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Aura, Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down and stopping time), Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Doom cast a countdown at 5 on the targets head, which kills the target at zero), Telepathy, Illusion Creation, and Astral Projection, Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Nonexistent Physiology, Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, BFR, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep via Sleep), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is rather equal to Talin. Can fight toe to toe with the Cloaked Man) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with the Cloaked Man despite his focus on physical strength rather than speed, capable of traveling between worlds each reside in different solar systems in short periods of time. Lifting Strength: At least Class M (One of the physically strongest characters in the series) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (The physical superior of the Protagonists) Durability: At least Large Star level (Seems to be the most durable of The Protagonists, has taken hits from the likes of Talin who is Evan's equal) Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range with regular attacks. Planetary with magic Standard Equipment: Various recovery items, such as Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs * Keyblade - Through channeling one’s strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning one's Keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Evan has one use of this, by making his longsword morph into his keyblade. Intelligence: Evan is one of the most skilled fighters in the series, being able to fight evenly with the Cloaked Being. Evan has a connection with the Darkness allows him to use several attacks associated with it, such as Dark Splicer and Dark Aura. Weaknesses: He has immense guilt for almost killing his two sons, despite being submerged in darkness at the time, He still occasionally feels the darkness growing, but manages to keep it in check. Fighting Style Evan attacks with a fast one-handed style with his Sword, where he has a rather unique and signature fighting stance, where Evan holds his weapon above himself at his following side/arm (being his right arm) and puts his leading left hand out with its open palm being shown, Evan attacks very quickly with his weapon in combat in one-handed strikes ranging from thrusts to wide strikes focusing on more on slashing motions as opposed to Talin's clubbing/pummeling style, and is just as adept with his weapons as Talin is with his. By channeling his Heart's strength, He can morph his sword into his Keyblade Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keyblade Techniques * Dark Aura: Evan charges up the darkness in his heart, and zips around at extreme speeds, impaling his opponent when he collides with them. After colliding with them several times, he finishes by generating a huge pillar of dark energy. * Dark Break: Evan leaps into the air and dive-bombs the enemy multiple times, generating shockwaves of darkness with each impact. * Dark Roll: Evan transforms into a sphere of darkness and moves to another direction at a fast pace before turning back into his human form. Dodging while in this state makes Evan impervious to attacks. * Dark Splicer: Evan stops time around every enemy in his range and rapidly warps around while attacking the opponent. When time begins to flow again, the affected enemies are dealt sequential damage in rapid succession. * Dark Haze: Evan pauses for a moment before rushing through a group of enemies with a powerful darkness-infused strike with a small chance of instantly killing the target. * Chaos Blade: Evan uses the power of darkness to repeatedly teleport and slash an enemy, the speed of the warps leaving them unable to counterattack. Magic * Dark Firaga: Shoots a ball of dark flames at the target, dealing dark damage. * Dark Thundaga: Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. * Dark Blizzaga: Shoots a Black Ice sphere which turns into several ice spikes upon impact. * Stopga: Stops time for a minute (2 turns) * Magnega: Able to create a magnetic orb that sucks enemies in and keeps them trapped for a few seconds. * Aeroga: Able to create a stream of wind to surround the caster, increasing defense * Quake: Evan triggers a localized earthquake and causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage across a wide area. Shotlocks Shotlocks are powerful abilities that allow Evan to lock on to multiple targets or focus on a single target before unleashing a powerful barrage of attacks on all of them, dealing massive damage in the process. * Sonic Shadow: Evan jets around at high speed while cloaked in darkness, piercing throw enemies with his Keyblade. * Meteor Storm: '''After locking onto the target 100 times, or focus, Evan will then make 5 afterimage copies of his keyblade appear and each copy, along with his own keyblade will open a portal for each keyblade, and each keyblade will "Unlock" the portal by stabbing them. Evan's Keyblade will return to his hand, and Meteors will rain down from the portals. Others Put some minor information about the character here. '''Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.